stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherouk
The CUW ''Sherouk'' (Ilojan transliteration: Çerouk) was a cruiser in service during the 24th century. ( ) The ship is named after a constellation visible from the Desert of Kurab on Cardassia Prime, known as "Sherouk the Starcatcher," because of what the Hebitians saw as resembling figure carrying a basket from which meteors fell at the right time of year. ( --''The Desolate Vigil'') History The first known commander of the Sherouk was Gul Zarvat; Tayben Berat succeeded Zarvat in 2371. The ship's age is unknown. ( --''The Thirteenth Order'') One of the ship's early missions under Gul Berat was a diplomatic mission to former Federation colony Volan III--the mission on which Gul Berat took a disabling phaser hit. Berat retained command in spite of this, but he offered those ranked dalin or above a chance to decide whether they would remain with him or transfer to another post. All who were offered the choice decided to remain. This makes the Sherouk a unique posting within the Cardassian Guard--its senior officers are all there because they have chosen to be. Gul Berat led the Sherouk during the Klingon-Cardassian War, and the ship was one of those tasked to the defense of the Cardassia system to repel the impending Klingon invasion. The Klingons attempted to board the ship, but the intruders were successfully repelled. The Dominion War At the start of the Dominion-Cardassian alliance, the Sherouk was one of the first ships selected to receive Dominion upgrades to its sensors and transporters, along with the Trager. ("Let He Who Has Eyes See") The Sherouk was one of the three warships in the vicinity of Septimus III when the Klingon fleet attacked. Despite the Sherouk and its sister ships, the Romac and Prenkar, coming under an immediate, withering Klingon assault that made any further resistance pointless, Gul Berat took a gamble that he could save the Romac by tractoring the ship and warping it out of the area. Though successful in saving the Romac, none of the three ships were able to put a dent in the Klingon attack force, nor render any aid to the Prenkar or the Eleventh Order on the planet below...only bear witness to the slaughter. Following the Septimus Massacre, the Sherouk towed the Romac to the shipyard at Lessek, where following repairs, Gul Berat and his crew--who had seen the ugliest side of the Dominion "alliance" and one week prior successfully eliminated the Dominion contingent aboard their ship--prepared for open rebellion. (The Thirteenth Order, "Let He Who Has Eyes See") Crew of the CUW Sherouk *Gul Tayben Berat: Commanding officer (early 2371-) **Gul Zarvat (? - early 2371) *Glinn Bresul Yejain: First officer (late 2371- ) **Glinn Drevot (? - late 2371) *Glinn Onay Motreln: Chief engineer *Doctor (Dalin) Midzour Hetalc: Chief medical officer *''Dalin'' Yal Mirok: chief investigative officer *''Dalin'' Neshal Rota: tactical officer *''Riyăk'' Edrik Cronath: helmsman *Dasreen: Vorta "representative" (2374-2375) **Janek'ajan: Jem'Hadar First (2374-2375) :In the ''Sigils and Unions continuity, "glinn" is revealed to be the rank just below gul, with two glinns reporting to one gul, typically filling the traditional "first officer" role and the chief engineer roles.'' Category:Cardassian starships Category:Star Trek: Sigils and Unions